Por no saber reaccionar
by Piwi-nee-chan
Summary: Mi segundo fic. Basado en malos momentos y metidas de pata. ¿Porqué Itachi pudo masacrar a su clan y luego responder algo completamente incoherente?


Hay veces en las que uno se enoja por nimiedades. Y casi siempre pasa que uno se descarga en la persona incorrecta, dañándola por nada.

Por regla, esa persona acepta las disculpas sin mayores problemas. A veces pasa que ese día no ha sido muy bueno para ella, y lo que uno hace es la guinda de la torta. Pero siempre, con una sonrisa, perdonan.

El punto es que a veces uno es un poco exagerado, y agranda las cosas hasta un extremo insospechado, de donde no hay cómo devolverse. O a quién pedir perdón.

Eso fue lo que me pasó ese día. Me enojé por una estupidez con mi abuela, y salí raudo al bosque, a descargarme con lo que fuera. Fue solo una broma, lo sé, pero me molestó muchísimo. Me dijo que mi pequeño hermano tendría que haber sido mi padre para que yo no lo frustrara en el futuro.

Tengo claro que fue una broma, lo sé y lo repito, pero aún así me desmadré. Le grité en su cara que mi hermano no era de su incumbencia, agarré mis cosas y me marché.

La herí. Hacía ya meses que no me veía, pero todos los días era Sasuke quien le contaba todo lo que sabía de mí. Mi entrada en AMBU, mis promesas, mi futuro color de rosa… Era él quien le refrescaba la memoria de ese nieto al que cultivó la pasión por la lectura y que amaba sus galletitas…

La herí profundamente, y luego me marché como un ruin villano.

Y tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme con mi mejor amigo, Shisui. Le grité por todo lo que me había pasado, por lo que no debía decirle nada y hasta por lo que él no tenía idea. Obviamente se defendió, como era su derecho. Pero yo estaba tan imbuido en mi ira que agarré mi espada y la lancé hacia donde fuera. Lo maté.

Sus gritos atrajeron a otros miembros de mi familia. Y con ello inflamaron mi rabia aún más. Lancé un mandoble, y otro, y otro… para cuando tomé conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, mi pobre abuela yacía frente a mí, con su cara empapada en lágrimas y su pecho rasgado, manando su vida. Le rogué su perdón, le rogué que ignorara lo mal que había reaccionado. Le imploré que no se fuera sin antes decirme que sabía que yo no era así.

Me dijo que lo sabía, y que me perdonaba. Que también era un poco culpa suya por no haber previsto que me molestaría.

Le supliqué que olvidara eso, porque era yo quien debía pedir perdón, no ella. Que no era la culpable, le pedí mientras su vida se marchaba de la persona que había entre mis brazos. Si me escuchó, nunca lo supe, pues antes que terminara mi lamento ella ya no estaba en este mundo.

Después, no pude parar la masacre. Maté a mis tíos por llamar a la policía, que era otro montón de Uchihas. Descargué en ellos el dolor de saberse solo y enaltecido por algo que uno ni siquiera quiere para sí. Maté a mi padre por arrogante y por cruel; por no haber sido capaz de estimar de igual manera a otra parte de sí, otro retoño: por no querer a Sasuke por como era, sino condicionar su amor por los logros que pudieran igualar a los míos. A mi pobre madre la maté para que no tuviera que mortificarse todos los días de su vida por haber dado a luz a un monstruo como yo.

Y dejé a mi hermanito vivo no para que me odiara, como le dije, ni para que me matara, como me ha dicho cuantas veces nos hemos cruzado.

Lo dejé vivo porque necesito que alguien pueda perdonarme alguna vez. Porque yo no puedo hacerlo conmigo mismo. Hay en él la misma bondad que vivía en mi madre, el orgullo de mi padre y la capacidad de perdón de mi abuela. Tiene más logros de los que yo puedo contar para mí. Tiene mejores sentimientos de los que yo he podido tener.

Pero lo único que yo le puedo aportar es la oportunidad de hacer nacer su perdón por el otro. A él siempre le ha costado sobrellevar la muerte de todos los que quería en manos del que más admiraba. No es fácil para nadie, claro está. Pero nunca ha sido capaz de preguntarse-y responderse- porqué lo hice. Porque para probarme a mí mismo, no; eso fue porque había que decir algo. Pero yo tampoco le he preguntado a él porqué siguió el camino que siguió.

La ira, el descontrol y la falta de respeto es algo común entre los que no gozamos de mucha experiencia pero sí una alta conciencia de uno mismo. Pero es algo que, irremediablemente nos dejan solos a un lado del camino.

Por eso espero que llegue el momento de hablar con mi hermano.

Porque antes, por no hacerlo, arruiné la vida de todos.

Incluyéndome.


End file.
